A portable digital device such as a smartphone and a tablet PC is widely disseminated. As the function of the portable digital device is diversified, a demand for a portable digital device equipped with a wider display is increasing. In order to provide a wider display, study on various extendible digital devices is in progress. And, in order to extend a display and increase portability at the same time, study on a digital device having a flexible display is in progress.
FIG. 1 is a diagram for an example of a digital device.
A digital device shown in FIG. 1 has a flexible display unit 120. As shown in FIG. 1, a user of the digital device 100 can hold the digital device 100 by one hand. In general, the flexible display unit 120 has a relatively big size. Hence, it is difficult for the user to control the digital device 100 while holding the digital device 100 by one hand. And, due to the flexibility of the flexible display unit 120, it is difficult for the user to touch a point far from a point at which the digital device 100 is held by a hand.
Therefore, it is necessary to have a method capable of more easily controlling the flexible display unit 120.